Tiempo después
by Mnem.rg
Summary: Castle se marcha descorazonado; sin embargo, tiempo después reaparece en casa de Kate, donde le espera una sorpresa de ópalos celestes. [Vuelvo a subirlo].
1. Chapter 1

Toc, toc. Un par de golpes de nudillo reclamaron su atención. En aquel momento recogía el biberón de un cazo de acero inoxidable lleno de agua templada que se atemperaba en la hornilla, ya extinta. Sin expectativas, tomó el recipiente de plástico por las rugosas hendiduras y lo depositó sobre la encimera; entonces, salió de la cocina con un trapo en las manos, secándoselas con distracción, el cual, hacía un instante, pendía de uno de los ganchos insertos a su vez en la pared que escondía la puerta abierta. Antes de dirigirse hacia el recibidor, echó una mirada complaciente hacia el hombrecito que se hallaba sobre la alfombra central del comedor, despreocupado con sus juguetes. Una sonrisa plena de amor se perfiló en los labios satisfechos de su madre tras enfilar con ligereza hacia el insistente repicar de la madera. Toc, toc, de nuevo. Algún impaciente acechaba al otro lado de la madera.

No se molestó en observar a través de la mirilla, quizá porque la llamada del pequeño, que desde su pacífico entretenimiento insistía en la urgencia de su estómago, la distrajo por un instante en aquella acción cotidiana. Extendió su brazo hacia el picaporte, con la cabeza levemente girada, y declinó la muñeca mediante un seco movimiento que desencajó la puerta. Tiró del agarrador metálico mientras se dirigía a su pequeño:

—Voy ya —intentó complacerlo con ternura mientras se volvía hacia la puerta—. Sé paciente. Es imposible que tengas tanta ham... —al prestar atención al rostro que tenía delante, enmudeció.

Un hormigueo se expandió desde el centro de su estómago: se estaba mareando. Aquel malestar comenzó a recorrerle la espina hacia la cabeza atosigándola, inhabilitándola para pensar con claridad. Notó un incipiente vértigo y la inestabilidad en la planta de los pies, como si la torpeza la invadiera a la vez que la sangre se le escapaba del rostro, dejándola pálida y aturdida. Le flaqueaban las piernas y su atención menguaba. No encontraba enfoque en su percepción.

—Hola —inició una voz tentativa, aunque firme, desde el otro lado de las jambas.

Aquella música antaño conocida, de una profunda calidez, fue suficiente para que un vahído repentino conmoviera su fragilidad. Trémula, se sujetó débilmente al marco de madera, marcando con tensión la palidez de su mano, para mantener la estabilidad. No funcionó. De súbito su cuerpo perdió rigidez y se colapsó. Tras el abandono de su conciencia, a punto estuvo de golpearse violentamente contra el suelo, de no ser por los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron por entre sus axilas, secundados éstos por un grito alarmado que clamaba su nombre. Todo oscureció para ella.

Aquellas extensiones masculinas la apresaron hacia la fortaleza humana que la sujetaba, procurando mantener su cuerpo desvanecido en suspensión. De inmediato la levantó en volandas tras pasar el brazo izquierdo por el extremo superior de su espalda y el derecho por debajo de sus rodillas. No dudó de su acción, así que, con la desfallecida esbeltez férreamente prieta contra su torso, se adentró en la estancia con premura, registrando el lugar con ojos desbocados.

—¡Kate! ¡Kate! —repitió exaltado. No hubo respuesta por parte de aquel rostro inánime.

Delante de él, al fondo, encontró el apoyo que buscaba: un viejo sofá desvencijado. El respaldo, más alto de lo normal, tapaba la visión del pequeño, quien había dejado abandonados sus juguetes al oír la urgencia desesperada del extraño que sujetaba a su madre en brazos. Miraba expectante toda la escena, sin pestañear. El hombre se apresuró a alcanzar la pieza de cuero marrón desteñido sin dejar de alternar su mirada entre el rostro desvanecido de ella y los escasos metros que restaban por delante, intentando no tropezar con ninguno de los objetos coloridos que salpicaban el suelo. Rodeó con rapidez el lateral del sofá, tendió el cuerpo inerte sobre el mismo y atrapó un cojín a tientas para colocar su cabeza encima, ligeramente inclinada. Ahora se encontraba de espaldas al pequeño, a quien ni siquiera había visto por la confusión del momento, y torció escasamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, sin apartar la vista de ella: buscaba algo con lo que imprimir aire fresco sobre su cara, y rápidamente halló una revista sobre una mesa baja que ondeó delante de ella para recobrarle el sentido.

—¡Kate! ¡Kate! Vamos, despierta —rogaba con apremio—. Por favor —y se maldijo a sí mismo, sintiéndose culpable por la situación—. Kate, ¿qué te pasa? —insistía mientras agitaba la revista, con su mano libre sosteniendo la que ella tenía reposando, inconsciente, sobre su vientre.

Tras unos angustiosos minutos sus párpados comenzaron a despegarse con lentitud, dando paso a unos perturbados ojos negros que conectaron confusamente con los avellana de quien la observaba con preocupación, cuyo magnetismo insistía con fuerza para devolverla a la vida. Después de un breve momento de silencio en el que ambos empezaron a reconocerse mutuamente, ella notó el sólido apretón en su mano derecha y dirigió por inercia la mirada hacia sus pies: al ver que él la agarraba con sus dedos de amanuense, Kate se soltó de manera abrupta. Como si se cerciorara de su peligrosa cercanía, se incorporó con pesadez, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en los huecos dejados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tanteando la superficie de cuero desteñido con torpeza. Recobrada la visión horizontal, abandonó la posición indefensa tras ayudarse con el empuje de las piernas contra el cabezal opuesto del sofá y quedó semiincorporada. Entonces deslizó la mano derecha hacia su frente y restregó su sien con fruición, tratando de recordar qué demonios había pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Qué...? —intentó, algo desorientada aún—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste en la puerta —señaló él con el dedo hacia la parte trasera del sofá con una expresión de preocupación. Sin embargo, no sabía si era por lo que acababa de pasar o por lo que estaba a punto de iniciarse—. ¿Estás bien? —suavizó aún más la voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Castle? —espetó con una sacudida de incomprensión.

—Yo... He... —el miedo a meter la pata le impidió hablar con claridad. Aquella situación no era lo que había esperado para el reencuentro—. He venido a verte.

—¿Dónde estás, cariño? —lanzó ella con repentina celeración, como si acabara de recordar algo olvidado, buscando por encima de los hombros de Castle, quien le impedía parcialmente la visión de la alfombra.

El pequeño llevaba ya un par de minutos observando la escena, con un camión de plástico colgando de su manita y unos ojos celestes abiertos como platos, cautivos por las anchas espaldas de aquel extraño. Rápidamente soltó el juguete y corrió en brazos de su madre.

—Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? —se avalanzó estirando sus extremidades.

—Nada, cariño, mamá está bien. No te preocupes, me he mareado un poco, pero no es nada. ¿Ves? —lo calmó al reclinarse sobre el respaldo, apretándolo contra sí misma, y besó su frente—. Ya puedes volver a jugar, te voy a traer el biberón, ¿de acuerdo? —recibió una afirmadora expresión de satisfacción tras haber conseguido la atención de su madre.

—¿Y jugaremos con papá después? —cuestionó con naturalidad, entornando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde un confuso Castle se encontraba paralizado, con los labios entreabiertos y las cejas apretadas, absolutamente perdido, procurando entresacar la respuesta oculta a aquella pregunta. El niño conectó sus bondadosos ópalos, transmitiéndole aquel tipo de confianza ingenua y despreocupada que caracteriza la pureza de los niños.

—Claro, ahora merendamos y luego podemos jugar otro ratito —al resolver la sencilla petición del pequeño, ella también inclinó su cabeza hacia donde Castle se encontraba, todavía de rodillas, y le hizo comprender con su expresión tranquila que todo estaba bien en aquel intercambio cifrado de palabras. Castle posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, que por un momento cargaron el ambiente al hacer resurgir los recuerdos, y, después, volvieron al niño. Tras saltar un par de veces de uno a otro, la situación de tensión se rompió y todo volvió a su lugar.

—Vamos —Kate fue la primera en recuperar la posición inicial y el pequeño dio un beso a su madre cuando ésta expuso su mejilla. Seguidamente, lo elevó de su regazo y lo dejó en el suelo; acarició su mentón y lo dejó marchar. Kate hincó los codos en el cuero y se propulsó fuera del sofá. Comenzó a caminar tras ofrecer una mirada furtiva hacia Castle, quien estudiaba con perplejidad toda la escena.

Castle resiguió el trazado que Kate había emprendido sobre sus pies desnudos hacia la cocina. Su figura se mantenía estilizada como tiempo atrás, hoy escuetamente tapada por un pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda. Castle se volvió hacia la alfombra y vaciló unos instantes para al fin seguir los pasos de ella hacia la cocina, donde se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos caídos, a la espera de ser advertido. Silenciosamente, Kate había vuelto a colocar el biberón dentro del cazo y encendido el fuego. Después de todo aquello, se había vuelto a enfriar.

—Kate —la llamó, fijando la mirada en su cuello, despejado éste gracias a la posición en la que estaba su cabello castaño, ensortijado en ondas gruesas por encima del hombro derecho.

Ella se contuvo, apretando con ambas manos el filo de la encimera a la vez que vigilaba el cazo, cabizbaja. Cogió aire y lo expulsó con un sonoro suspiro que denotaba cansancio. Cerró los párpados con resignación, cavilando una respuesta. Se sentía perdida y le temblaba el cuerpo al pensar que lo tenía allí, detrás de ella. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su frente con aceleración, y no era algo para lo que estaba preparada.

—¿A qué has venido? —resolvió con dureza, todavía ofreciéndole su retaguardia.

—A saber de ti —respondió sin dudas—. Te echaba de menos.

—¿Qué? —se volteó de golpe y le clavó una mirada inquisidora. Fruncía el ceño con incredulidad—. ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí?

—Lo siento —bajó la cabeza momentáneamente y la volvió a encarar—. Nunca me olvidé de ti, sólo necesitaba... ¿Podemos hablar o no es el lugar? Realmente no sé si es el mejor contexto —preguntó con franqueza y posicionó su cuerpo de perfil en medio de la puerta, pudiendo virar hacia el salón, donde se econtraba el pequeño, y hacia ella—. ¿Está él aquí? ¿Me voy?

No obtuvo respuesta. Kate le dio la espala de nuevo, retiró el biberón del cazo y lo secó con un paño. Con el recipiente entre sus manos, se encaminó hacia el comedor y atravesó la puerta por entre el marco y su cuerpo con furia, rozándolo con el brazo.

—¿Él? ¿Quién? —era una pregunta retórica. Sabía a quién se refería, pero le parecía tan surrealista aquella cuestión que no pudo evitar sonar severa, casi hiriente.

—El padre —se atrevió con voz quebradiza.

La siguió hacia la alfombra, donde ella había vuelto a entablar una conversación apenas audible con su hijo; lo sentó sobre un cojín y le ofreció el biberón, que el pequeño aceptó con apetito. Kate encendió el televisor, sintonizó un canal de dibujos animados y abandonó al pequeño apaciblemente tras besarle la cabecita.

—Castle, está bien. Y, pese a no entenderlo, puedes quedarte —respondió frente a él, con los párpados apretados y masajeándose la sien con las manos, todavía algo temblorosa. Buscaba en algún lugar de su mente la clave para el siguiente paso.

—Tienes un hijo precioso —terció con sinceridad, delineando el contorno de los labios de ella—. Sus ojos son bellísimos, profundos.

Aunque hubiera transcurrido tanto tiempo, no esperaba reencontrarse con ella en una situación tan cambiante, con un hijo. Era un pensamiento estúpido, lo sabía, porque habían pasado muchos meses tras la última vez que se vieron. Era la evolución natural. Sin embargo, no podía asimilar que lo que habían tenido se había marchitado para siempre. Era obvio que ella había rehecho su vida a diferencia de él, que lo había estado intentado infructuosamente y se había negado a perpetuidad la única verdad de toda aquella historia, motivo por el que había vuelto impulsado por una fuerza involuntaria hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Lo sé —articuló lentamente—. Los tiene como su padre —en aquel instante recobró la seguridad y volcó su penetrante mirada en los iris azules de Castle, como si quisiera desvelarle algo que él no estaba capacitado para comprender—. Se parece mucho a él: es igual de travieso, hablador y cabezota. Pero también es bondadoso, y cariñoso. Y muy inteligente —añadió e hizo una pausa—. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Un punzón se clavó en sus entrañas. Aquello le había dolido: el saber que ella había generado lo mejor de su vida lejos de él. Pero se sentía parcialmente recompensado al oír sus palabras, al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella fuera feliz. De todos modos, el amor puro es algo incondicional, un experimento emocional que se siente al margen de las circunstancias personales, así que quería su bien por encima de todo, algo que no dejaba de amargarle y de encogerle el corazón en la misma proporción.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que no te volvería a ver —lanzó a bocajarro tras cruzar los brazos bajo su pecho.

Había conseguido retomar la confianza, escondiendo su propia debilidad y haciéndose valer del sentimiento de constricción que emanaba el lenguaje corporal de Castle. El rostro de él denotaba derrota, y lo iba a utilizar para alejar la inicial sensación de vértigo, de inseguridad.

—Intenté huir pero no he podido. Ésta es mi castigo —contestó mientras observaba al pequeño.

—¿Huir de qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —increpó—. Desapareciste un día, sin más. No lo entiendo. No estoy segura de si te debería perdonar. Porque, ¿has venido a eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, después de todo? Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando ahora contigo y aquí, en mi casa —ayudó a empezar la conversación que ambos tenían miedo a desarrollar desde que se vieron en la puerta de entrada.


	3. Chapter 3

—Kate —pronunció su nombre por enésima vez—. Necesitaba alejarme de ti.

—¿Cómo?—se rebotó con aspereza, elevando el tono—. ¿Alejarte de mí? ¿A qué viene esto, Castle?

—Sí, alejarme de ti, de lo que estaba pasando. Me moría por dentro y necesitaba desaparecer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me estabas haciendo daño, Kate —declaró sin ápice de reproche—. Pero ya no importa. De todos modos, lo nuestro nunca tuvo que haber ocurrido, no tuve que entrar al trapo.

—Vaya, ¿de qué trapo me hablas ahora? Realmente si no me explicas con claridad a lo que te refieres, no puedo seguirte —sus facciones se endurecieron.

—Kate, no es culpa tuya. En el fondo no lo es. Hubiera tenido que ser sincero conmigo mismo y haberme marchado con normalidad en vez de por la puerta de atrás. Pero no pude, creí que teníamos algo y fui incapaz de asimilar que no era así —explicó encogiendo los hombros, sin saber cómo justificarse, aunque ella había comprendido parcialmente ese montón de frases confusas.

—Traté de encontrarte, ¿lo sabes? —le lanzó, recriminándole con la mirada—. Fue imposible. Desconectaste el teléfono, desapareciste de tu casa y por algún tipo de mandato divino ni siquiera pude encontrar a tu familia —hizo una pausa—. ¡Puf!, te esfumaste —continuó, ahora agitando los brazos, con las palmas abiertas en busca de respuestas.

—Tienes razón. Y lo siento, no debí ser tan cobarde. Fui incapaz de afrontar lo que se me venía encima. La manera más fácil de afrontar era marchándome. Representabas demasiado para mí como para hacerte frente con una mano perdedora —prosiguió con temor en sus palabras, mesándose la cabeza con frustración—. Supongo que por eso estoy aquí, para intentar recuperar una cierta cordialidad entre nosotros.

—Sigo sin entender qué es lo que se te venía encima, Castle. ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me desesperó tu marcha? ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo mucho que te eché de menos? ¡Eres un completo idiota! —le echó en cara, a punto de estallar. Tenía el cuerpo vibrante por la tensión y los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Cómo? —sacudió la cabeza en confusión.

No le dio tiempo a articular palabra cuando Kate se había abalanzado ya sobre él, con los brazos extendidos, atrapándolo por encima de los hombros en un abrazo desesperado. Enganchó la mejilla a su opuesta, elevando la boca hacia su oreja. Ante aquella reacción inesperada él vaciló un instante para recibirla para finalmente rodear la parte media de su espalda, apretándola con ansia.– Yo también te eché de menos, Kate. Eras... Dios, aún eres mi vida.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —requirió en un susurro, acariciándolo con la mejilla—. ¿Por qué?

—Me marché porque no me querías. Mi corazón me decía lo contrario, que tú también sentías lo mismo. Pero luego comprobé que no era así. No me culpes por eso, Kate —suspiró sobre su cara e intensificó el agarre—. Te sigo queriendo. Por eso estoy aquí, aunque no he venido a importunarte. Lo siento, lo siento mucho —y depositó un beso en el lateral de su cuello, justo en la unión con la mandíbula—. Necesito estar en paz conmigo mismo, que me perdones por haberme marchado estúpidamente —cerró los ojos y sitió cómo le invadía la serenidad.

—Eres un completo idiota —Kate reforzó la unión de sus cuerpos y deslizó su mano derecha hacia su nuca, entreverando sus frágiles dedos por el pelo de Castle, apretando la nariz contra su cuello—. Al verte allí, delante de mí, no me lo podía creer... Me bajó la tensión, aún estoy temblando —confesó sobre su oído y lo besó en la mejilla—. Te he echado tanto de menos... ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he llorado por ti? Eres un idiota —repitió por tercera vez y despegó su rostro para mirarle con los ojos vidriosos—. ¿De dónde sacas que no te quería?

—Yo... Esto... Porque... —intentó precipitadamente, con las palabras surgiendo agolpadas—. Porque me enteré de que sabías que te había dicho que...

—Shhh... Cállate —Kate tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura en los labios, algo que Castle no esperó.

Kate se separó y recobró la confianza. Con determinación agarró la mano de Castle y lo guió hacia el sofá. Se movía por un impulso interior, por una necesidad propia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y le necesitaba. Ni siquiera se planteaba su comportamiento, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su instinto emocional. Sentó a Castle sobre el cuero negro y ella se posicionó a su lado, a través, entrelazando sus piernas por entre los muslos de Castle. Se recostó sobre su pecho y acomodó la sien en su clavícula. Agarró su mano, buscando protección y cariño, y cerró los párpados acompañando su acción de un suspiro de profunda tranquilidad.

—Todavía estoy enfadada. Esto no significa que no tenga nada que reprocharte severamente. Ahora... ni siquiera puedo pensar —apaciblemente apagó su voz y permaneció en esa posición durante un rato.

Castle besó su cabello perfumado y la retuvo con su brazo. Esperó a ver si tenía algo más que declarar. —Kate, no sé qué debo decirte, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te sigo queriendo, pero no he venido a buscar nada que no sea mío. Estoy perdido —ella no contestó—. ¿Estás sola?

Kate subió una mano para tomar el mentón de Castle y guió su cara hacia el pequeño, quien se había dormido sobre el cojín, con las manitas bajo la cabeza, el biberón ya vacío volcado a un lado y la televisión aún encendida. Una vez que estuvo mirando al frente, lo soltó.

—Kate, si no me explicas no voy a entender nada —pidió inseguro—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alex. Se llama Alex, como su padre —de aquella respuesta emanaba orgullo infinito, una seguridad pasmosa. Le permitió que siguiera preguntando.

—Vaya —por un momento se tensó. Necesitaba saber de una vez si ella estaba o no con el padre de aquel niño, porque de ser así, no entendería su comportamiento—. También se parece a ti, tiene claros rasgos tuyos —reflejó, recordando parte de la conversación anterior—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Casi dos años —se apresuró a responder.

—¿Dos años? —frunció el ceño, pensativo—. Si que rehiciste pronto tu... Espera un momento —sacudió la cabeza y aflojó su expresión, como si acabara de descubrir algo; pero Kate fue rápida y se incorporó, igualando sus rostros.

—¿Quieres café? —inquirió directa, sosteniéndole la mirada unos segundos, evitando que continuara con su interrogatorio—. Voy a hacer café —se echó hacia atrás, tanteó el suelo con sus pies y se levantó de un respingo. Tironeó del perfil del pantalón para recolocárselo y enfiló nuevamente hacia la cocina.

—Kate —sentado ahora en el borde del sofá, Castle estiró raudo el brazo y alcanzó su muñeca derecha, inmovilizándola—. ¿Dos años? —insistió con intención.

—Sí —afirmó sin más—. Dos años —se zafó de su agarre de un tirón—. Es hijo tuyo, Castle. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, no vamos a pedirte nada —sentenció de espaldas, en contradicción con su propio comportamiento, y se alejó con el semblante serio sobre sus pies desnudos.


End file.
